


A Wrinkle in Hill Valley

by PumpkinMaryam



Series: A New Timeline [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future cartoon, Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Long Lost Daughter, Moral Ambiguity, Timeline Fuckery, angst and a little bit of fluff, dammit Marty, gratuitous angst, hello naughty children it's misery time, i plan on killing you people with my angst, the creation of a new person by fucking up the timeline, the effects of time travel, this is just the beginning, this is why you don't fuck with timelines kids, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinMaryam/pseuds/PumpkinMaryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Monday after Marty's time travel escpades, and he returns to school, to find that there's a new girl at school--except she claims she's been here the whole time. Now Marty finds out what can happen when you mess with the timeline. And the effects are closer than he thinks. Why is Doc acting so weird and uncharacteristically depressed? Stay tuned to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smartest Girl in School

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first ever Back to the Future fanfic.  
> I've been a fan of the movies since I was 8, and back when I first started writing my very first fanfics, I actually had an idea for a BTTF fic. Of course, it's plot was NOTHING like the plot of this fanfic. (although I might write a oneshot based on that vague idea I had when I was 10)  
> Anyways, this is the first of many planned fanfics. And they're gonna be angsty as all hell (anyone who knows my style of writing knows that to be a fact, hah) anyways enjoy! and if you do, leave kudos, but a comment would be EVEN BETTER! so yep! on with the story!

Monday Morning…Everyone knows how fun those are. Marty, as usual, got an accidental late start…mostly because he barely slept at all that weekend. The events of just that weekend were a lot for him. Going back and forwards in time…almost being stranded all together three times, and all while trying to save his best friend. Marty hoped that this week would bring him some peace, some rest, and no more temporal troubles.

As Marty entered the school, miraculously making it there just in the knick of time--despite his late start getting there--he bumped right into a girl.

She fell backwards, sending all of her books and papers that she was holding flying everywhere. She yelled.

Marty felt guilty for knocking her backwards, and helped her pick up her books and was about to send her on her way--except he hadn’t seen her around before so of course, he asked:

“Are you new here? I haven’t seen you around.”

“New? Um, I’ve always been here?” she seemed offended that he would suggest she was a new student.

“Hm…” Marty was a bit confused, as he’d never seen her around… “What grade are you in?”

“I’m a senior!” she answered in a tone that showed that she didn’t have time for him to be playing 20 questions with her, with the same tone of offense from before.

“Senior?” Marty however was also confused by that, since she was very short (which said something considering Marty wasn’t really tall himself,) and very baby-faced. “How old are you?”

“15, dummy. Now I have to go so stop asking me questions!” she brushed him off like he was nothing and went her merry way to class…she entered the same 1st period that Marty himself had and he was even more confused.

Hill Valley’s high school didn’t have a very big student population in it, and the first period class was probably the smallest class he was in--yet he’d never seen this girl at all this year, or any year previously.

Marty didn’t think much else of it, so he brushed it off for the rest of the day, but made a mental note to maybe talk to Doc about this…

~u~

After school Marty made a stop by Doc’s lab. Coincidentally, the Time Train happened to show up right then.

“Hey, Doc! I have a few questions for you!” Marty yelled, as he approached his best friend.

“Yes Marty?” but strangely, Doc’s tone seemed…off.

“We need to talk!”

“Oh-oh…well I’m a bit busy right now--” Now THIS was strange…Although Doc was a busy man, he wasn’t usually too busy to talk with Marty.

“Can we talk later? This is important…” Marty added in.

“I-I’ll try too…Well, you should probably head home now” Doc was being very uncharacteristically stand-offish…Never once, the whole time Marty had known him, had Doc EVER brushed him off like this…Marty cringed a little bit.

“O-okay…” Marty went home. Marty wasn’t quite sure if he should ask Doc why he was acting this way, but he didn’t know if he should pry into Doc’s life.

Marty skateboarded home from Doc’s lab.

~u~

The next day, after school Marty stopped by Doc’s lab. Doc, unfortunately was not there. Marty entered however, with the key under the mat, and locked the door behind him. He kinda just stood around, not really doing anything in particular, waiting for Doc to hopefully show up.

Marty zoned a little bit, until he heard what sounded like something in the lock--Marty turned to the door, and the door swung open. Marty waited for whoever opened the door to enter--but what he wasn’t expecting was for it to be the girl from the previous day.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Marty was confused as all hell.

The girl screamed and punched Marty in the face.

Marty fell down, and rubbed his cheek where he’d taken the hit.

“What the hell are you doing here? Where the hell is Doctor Brown??” asked the girl.

“How did you get in here?”

“I picked the lock!”

“Why???”

“I have questions for Doctor Brown regarding--”

“Listen, he’s not here right now…and why the hell did you think breaking into his lab would get him to answer questions--”

“The real question is what the hell is a slacker like you doing here!”

“Slacker? How do you know--”

“Oh please, Marty, you don’t think I haven’t heard of you before?”

“How do you know my name? I don’t even know who the hell you are!”

The girl sighed, and pushed her purple glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Rinata Ishikawa-Potenza.” She said “Or, Rin for short.”

“Well, Rin, why the hell did you break into Doc’s lab???”

“I already told you!! I have physics questions for him!”

Then there was the popping of the Time Train--and Marty had to get Rin out of there quick.

“You need to leave!!!” Marty whisper shouted, forcing Rin out the window.

“I’m gonna be back you know!!!” Rin whisper-shouted back, before high-tailing it out of there.

Marty sighed in relief that Rin left before Doc entered. But he was going to find out what the deal with Rin was.


	2. I Want Answers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty tries to get answers from Rin, but ends up getting the both of them detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post both the first and second chapters at once because I felt both chapters werent long enough...I'll try to make the next 3 chapters longer though, I promise!

The next day Marty met up with Jennifer at the beginning of the next day, and he felt exasperated. He barely slept that night, and as a result, was more high strung than usual for himself.

“Jen, I feel like I’m going crazy.” Marty said rubbing his forehead.

“Marty, you look exhausted!” Jennifer shook her head.

“I am. I’m exhausted and confused.”

“Confused? About what?”

“Okay, so…do you know about this girl? Her name is Rin Ishikawa-Potenza”

“Oh yeah, I have her in English Class. She sits at the front, and never takes her eyes off her work.”

Marty exhaled, and felt even crazier. “Oh jesus…” he rubbed his forehead again, and leaned up against a locker.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never seen this girl in my life! She’s driving me crazy, because she claims to have always been here, but how have I never seen her before?”

“Marty, it’s not a big deal, I mean, I’m sure there’s other people you’ve never met here.” Jennifer shrugged it off.

“No, Jen, you don’t understand. I’ve NEVER seen this girl. Not even in the hallways.”

“Hm…” Jennifer didn’t quite know how to respond.

Marty headed to class.

~u~

At lunch Marty spotted Rin, and practically climbed over tables to talk to her.

“Hey, Rin!” he said.

Rin looked startled.

“We need to talk!” he said, but she was trying to avoid him. Marty kept following her, and eventually he had her cornered.

“Leave me alone!” she said. Clearly she seemed to think her reputation was at stake, or something, since she was trying to get around him. He, however, wasn’t going to let her pass til he got some answers.

“Listen, I don’t understand who you are, or where you came from!” Marty exclaimed.

Rin was craning her neck to peer over his shoulders. She was one of the few people who was actually significantly shorter than Marty. And that was not a lot of people.

“Listen, this will be quick, please just let me ask--”

“Mr. McFly. And Miss Ishikawa! I am very disappointed. You two are making a scene.” Mr. Strickland said, glaring at both teens. He then gave them detentions, and then walked off.

Rin stared at the detention slip, panicking.

“What? It’s just a detention, it’s no big deal.” Said Marty, putting the slip in his pocket.

“No. Big. Deal? THIS IS A HUGE DEAL! I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN A DETENTION BEFORE! MY PARENTS WILL KILL--”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Marty put his hands on her shoulders. She looked mad at him, however. Her look was a look of the purest venom.

~u~

After school, Marty headed to detention. Rin was already there, and she was sitting in the back. Marty casually sat down next to her. She stood up, and moved to a different seat.

Marty followed. They continued this, but eventually the detention attendant had enough.

“PICK A SEAT YOU TWO.”

Rin was mad that Marty was sitting next to her, and just glared.

Marty scribbled down a note.

“Who are you.” He wrote, and passed it over to Rin.

She took the note, crumpled it, and threw it at Marty’s face, and continued glaring at him. Marty uncrumpled the note, and handed it back to Rin.

Rin, fearing that if she crumpled the note again, decided, begrudgingly, to answer.

“I already told you, dummy!” she handed it back to him.

“No, I mean who are you? How come I’ve never seen you here before?” he handed it back.

She rolled her eyes.

“I never expected you to pay attention to anything other than yourself, you dumb slacker.” She wrote back.

Marty huffed, and scribbled down his response.

“It’s just weird that you claim you’ve always been here and I’ve never seen you before in my life!” he handed the note back.

Rin growled, and scribbled her response.

“Well that’s your own damn fault, isn’t it? I’m not answering anymore of your stupid questions. Leave me be.” She handed the note back.

Marty cringed, as he still didn’t have his answer. He did notice, however that Rin’s handwriting was an awful lot like Doc’s. He just considered it a strange coincidence however. He folded the note and put it in his pocket.

When detention finished, Marty figured the only thing he could do now was to ask Doc some questions about the timeline.


	3. Chapter Three: New And Improved...Or So We Think...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After detention, Marty asks Doc a question relating to the timeline. The Next Day, Marty finds out something about Rin that's very shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I did get the chapter to be longer! (almost 1000 words) but I PROMISE the conclusion (and the epilogue) will be the longest chapters! also that all further fics will have longer chapters! I kinda haven't written in a bit (I haven't regularly written plain old fanfics since March or April, and all though I have posted a fic here I was really bad at keeping up with it. Anyways I plan on getting back on track, as well as moving some old fics and series to this site! So yeah! Anyways enjoy this chapter!! (I had other things to mention but I forgot ^/////^)

 

Marty went to Doc’s lab after detention, and noticed that Doc was reconstructing the DeLorean.

“Whoa, Doc, why are you remaking the DeLorean? I thought you wanted it destroyed for good?” Marty tilted his head in confusion, then sitting down in a backwards chair.

“Well, I used to. After I made the Time Train, I figured “what the hell”, plus it could make a backup for the Time Train, on shorter trips that don’t involve bringing the whole family.”

“Ah.” Marty said, setting his skateboard down. ”So Doc, about what I was going to ask about the other day…” He trailed off.

Doc slid out from underneath the DeLorean.

“Yes, Marty?” he sat up, and wiped his hands on his pants.

“Well, there’s a girl at school, but I’ve never seen her before.” Said Marty, tilting his head as he explained. “She claims she’s always been here…So I was going to ask, is it possible our trips in time may have caused her existence?”

“Well Marty, theoretically, yes. It’s possible that our excursions into the past could have caused people to have met who otherwise wouldn’t have, thus causing relationships that did not happen in the original timeline, and as a result new children are brought into this timeline.” Doc explained, in his usual way, with lots of energy and hand movements. “Luckily, nothing catastrophic has happened, as far as we have noticed, so everything should be fine, Marty.” He added, with that previous tone of emptiness that Marty had noticed before.

Marty cringed, but at least he had a possible answer, so he figured that maybe that would let his mind rest.

“Well, thanks Doc, maybe I can put all of this confusion to rest now.” Marty left.

When he did, Doc pulled out an old tape--of his own design, and placed it in a player for his small TV on the counter.

~u~

The next morning at school, when Marty spotted Rin, and walked over, Jennifer following shortly behind him.

“Oh, hey Rin. I’m sorry I got you detention.” Marty put his hands in his pocket, tilting his head.

“Uh…It’s fine, whatever…” Rin seemed a little nervous and stand-offish. She was wearing a big jacket that covered her arms and neck. She seemed a little washed out. “I need to go to class” she walked away, almost seeming relieved to not be confronted anymore.

Jennifer caught up with Marty.

“Is she okay?” asked Jennifer. Jennifer seemed awfully concerned for Rin. She bit her lip.

“I-I’m not sure…” Marty felt kinda bad.

~u~

At the very end of the day, Marty ran into Rin again. He frowned.

“Hey Rin.” He said, practically sneaking up on her. She spun around but didn’t seem very happy to see him, just as Marty would have expected. She crossed her arms.

“Rin, is something wrong?” asked Marty, rubbing the back of his head. “Y-you can tell me you know…” he added.

“Nothing’s wrong.” She said, very calmly, but Marty could tell by her uncharacteristic calmness, that she probably wasn’t telling the truth. Sure, he knew her three days, but none of those three days had she been this calm.

“Are you sure?” Marty cringed.

“I’m very sure. Why wouldn’t I-I?” her voice cracked on “I”

“Your voice cracked. Something must be wrong…” Marty pointed out.

“Li-ike I would tell you.” She crossed her arms.

Marty tilted his head. “You can tell me. I won’t tell anyone.”

“No.”

“I’ll let you talk to Doc if you do.” He offered.

Rin, seeing this as her opportunity to finally ask the questions that she had…she took it. “Okay. But, in case you’re lying…I won’t tell you until you take me over there.” She crossed her arms, adding in a little smirk. She knew she was being clever. Not that Marty had been planning on lying to her, in the first place.

“Well, come on.” He said. They walked over to Doc’s lab, but Doc wasn’t there. Marty called for Doc, just to make sure. Rin was not please.

“You lied to me! I knew you would.” She crossed her arms.

“I swear to you Rin, I wasn’t. He’ll be here. He wasn’t here when you came over before.”

“But I thought you would know if he’s here!”

“Rin, it’s not that simple…” Marty said, touching his forehead in exasperation.

Rin seemed mad.

“Look, Rin, I promise he’ll be here, and if he isn’t, I’ll bring you over when he is. Please, just tell me what’s wrong!” Marty ran his hand through his hair, feeling just as exasperated.

“Fine, since you want to know so badly…” she trailed off, huffing. She took off her jacket, and threw it at Marty, and it covered his head. He pulled it off, but was horrified by what he was seeing.

Rin was covered in bruises all over her arms, and neck.

“Who…who the hell did this to you???” Marty was horrified.

“My MOTHER, Marty!” Rin said.

Marty frowned. He felt even worse, since it was his fault she got that detention, and that’s why she had these bruises now.

“I-I’m so sorry Rin…I’m sorry…It’s my fault you got that detention and I…” He looked down.

“Marty, it’s not your fault, this isn’t the first time she hit me…”

Marty’s jaw dropped. “She’s done this to you BEFORE?” he was feeling furious. “I can’t believe…” Marty wasn’t just regretting getting her detention--no, he was regretting causing Rin to exist. His meddling with the timeline caused a child to be born into a life of misery. “I’m so sorry Rin…”

“Marty, really it’s not your fault!”

“It is, it is in ways you’ll never even understand.”

Rin was confused. “I don’t understand.” She said, making a weird face.

Marty found the expression she made to be familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.

Marty heard what sounded like the popping of the DeLorean.


	4. Reunited and it Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds out something shocking about her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYY I FINALLY WROTE A CHAPTER I FELT WAS LONG ENOUGH. ANYWAYS ENJOY, THERES A FEELSY RIDE AHEAD.

**October 30 th, 1985**

**3:55 pm**

 

Marty stepped closer to Rin and gently put his hand on her shoulder. “I think Doc is coming…Well, I promised you he would.”

Rin just stared at the door in some kind of almost cosmic anticipation, as if it was almost some kind of strange expectation for something significant to happen--Destiny if you will.

Rin bit her lip as the door opened.

“Marty, I saw your truck parked out front--” Doc saw the much shorter raven haired girl standing next to Marty. He kinda felt some sort of recognition towards her, but he couldn’t place it. He racked his brain trying to figure out where he’d seen her before.

Of course, the girl walked up to him and started talking a mile a minute, hurling physics questions at him at an impressive speed, he couldn’t even answer that quickly.

Of course Doc then immediately noticed the girl was covered in bruises. She didn’t seem to particularly care he was seeing the bruises, and just continued asking questions, but Doc felt angry almost. Like a protective angry. The kind of protective that a parent would feel if they found out someone was harming their child. He shushed her, then looked at her seriously, and took her arm and pointed at the bruises on her arm.

“Who the hell did this to you?”

“What? Dr. Brown what about my questions?” Rin tilted her head.

“I’ll answer them later…what’s important now is I need to know who did this to you!”

Rin had a bashful, almost pained and scared look. “M-my parents…”

Doc looked furious. “Okay, who the hell are your parents? Why do they think they can just…hit you!”

“Do yo-you mean their names?”

“Yes. Who are they? I need to know.”

“O-oh okay…My mother is Umiko Ishikawa--Dr. Brown? Are you okay?” Before Rin could even finish her sentence, she had noticed Doc had a ten yard stare at the mention of her mother’s name.

The leitmotif that plays when something important is said played.

“Doc??” Marty cut in.

“Hm? Oh, oh…Yes. What is your name, Miss?”

“Rin.”

“Well, Rin, I need you to go home, put as much of your personal belongings as you can fit into your school backpack, and a suitcase if you can get your hands on one--”

“I can loan her one” Marty said

“Okay, Marty” Doc said turning to him. He turned back to Rin. “Anyways, I need you to pack ALL of your personal belongings that you can carry. Go to school like you normally would tomorrow, and then after school I want you to come straight here.” He said seriously. “Come straight back here, okay? Promise me.”

“O-okay Dr. Brown…”

“I’ll explain why tomorrow, Kim--Rin.” He said. He couldn’t believe he’d just made that slip of the tongue.

She nodded.

Doc then hugged her.

Rin tensed up. But Doc patted her back, and she relaxed.

Something seemed awfully familiar and warm about hugging him. She couldn’t place why. Hell, he even smelled familiar. Not to mention, this garage setting also seemed very familiar. She just didn’t notice until right now, when she hugged Doc.

Doc pulled back from the hug. “Remember. Tomorrow after school.”

“A-alright.”

~u~

Rin entered her home, and went straight upstairs to her room, with her book bag. She went to her window and opened it, and helped Marty get into her room with the suitcases.

“I wonder why Dr. Brown wants me to pack my stuff.” She said, taking clothes out of her drawer, and folding them, and setting them inside the suitcase.

“Well, I mean, after finding out you’re being abused, he doesn’t want you to be back here? He beat me to it, I was gonna offer to let you stay with me” he said, as her helped her put her text books and notebooks into another suitcase.

“Make sure you do it alphabetically, Marty” she said turning to him, and smirking.

“Oh, of course.” He said back, he smirked back, as he rearranged the books. He picked another one up and it was From Earth to the Moon by Jules Verne. “Oh hey, Doc loves this book. He loves all those Jules Verne books.”

“Ah.” She said as she folded more of her clothes. “It is a good read.” She looked at him and smiled.

“Doc would certainly agree.” Marty put the last book in the suitcase and closed it. “I’ll go take this to my truck.” Marty forgot Rin wasn’t Jennifer and kissed her on the cheek, before jumping out the window with the suitcase to go to his truck.

Rin’s eyes were wide. She walked over to the window and stuck her head out. “Marty, oh my god!”

Marty had set the suitcase in his truck and scaled the gutter to reach the window. “What?”

“You kissed me on the cheek!”

“Huh?” Marty realized he did. “Oh…sorry. I-i…I forgot you weren’t Jennifer for a moment…” he rubbed the back of his head.

Rin rolled her eyes a bit. “Okay, Martin.”

“Marty” he corrected.

“Oh, I know.” She looked at him, as she closed the other suitcase and tossed it at him.

Marty, who’d just been staring at her, fell back a bit, when she’d thrown the suitcase towards his gut.

“Wow you have a good throw considering the size and weight of this thing.” He said hoarsely.

“Whoa, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’ll take this down for you.” He went out the window again.

Rin finished packing. She picked up her stuffed toy of a sheep dog, with a charm that said “ELB” on it. Rin’s parents had told her that “ELB” was just the brand. She hugged the stuff toy. It was more important to her than she could ever put in words. She put it in her backpack.

She sighed and sat down on her bed.

Marty came back into her room from the window, and sat next to her on the bed, gently wrapping an arm around her.

“I guess your life changes tomorrow.” He said

“I guess so.” She said. She turned to him. “You know Marty, you’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a friend, my whole life.”

“Well…I consider you my friend.” He said, shrugging a little.

“R-really?” she blushed a little bit.

“Well…yeah…I’m sorry I kinda…kept bugging you.”

“I-I guess it’s fine…” she said, looking down.

“So um. I’m gonna go now. I’ll drive you to school tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, you’ll have to pick me up at the corner, my parents would never let me ride with a boy--heck they wouldn’t let me ride with a girl either.”

“Well…see you tomorrow.” He hugged her and then left.

Rin laid back on her bed, and felt anxious, almost.

~u~

The next day Rin woke up and put on a costume, since it was Halloween. Her parents didn’t really let her celebrate Halloween, but she low-key celebrated by attempting to wear costumes. Her make-shift costume was just something late 1800s inspired. She tied up her hair. She put her book bag on and grabbed her binder and walked downstairs.

“What in the HELL are you wearing?” Her mother said, sipping her tea, with a bitter and judgmental expression.

“Uh…clothes…” Rin answered.

“Don’t you sass me you…you worthless ungrateful child!”

Rin gulped. “O-okay…I-I won’t do it again…” she said. She really wouldn’t do it again after today. “A-anyways I’m going n-now…” she left.

She walked to the corner, and Marty was waiting in his truck, with his girlfriend Jennifer. She got in with them. Marty was wearing a really period accurate cowboy costume.

“W-wow Marty, your costume…it’s like straight out of the history book!”

He shrugged. “I…got it from a friend.” He said vaguely.

Jennifer was just wearing normal clothes. Jennifer looked at Rin. “I like your outfit.”

Rin blushed. “Thanks.”

Marty drove to school.

~u~

After a long and suspenseful, and boring day, Marty drove Rin over to Doc’s lab.

Marty grabbed Rin’s suitcases. “I’ll bring these in for you, okay? You go in.”

Rin went in, as Marty said.

Doc was fiddling with a television, hooking up what looked like a really old tape player.

“Do you like it? I invented it” he said, referring to the tape player.

“It’s nice.”

He picked up a tape and put it in. He went over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a book, and walked over.

“A-anyways.” He said nervously. “Rin, I-I’ve been waiting years for this day.” He said, his voice cracking a little bit.

“Uh…Dr. Brown are you okay??”

“Y-you see…” he didn’t know how to say it. “Rin…have you ever wondered if you were adopted?”

“Uh…well I look a lot like my mom…”

Doc took a deep breath. “Okay…here it goes…You’re my daughter.” He said, showing her the paper. It was a birth certificate that read:

Birth Registration Certificate

Office Registrar of Vital Statistics

Hill Valley, Hill County

Kimiko Lovelace Brown

Sex: Female

Place of Birth: Hill Valley Hospital

Date of Birth: October 9th, 1970

Born to:

Father: Emmett Lathrop Brown   Mother: Misako Ishikawa

 

Rin looked confused. “Uh…the birthdate is right…but…My name is not Kimiko, and my last name isn’t brown…wait…Ishikawa?” Rin recognized this to be her mother’s last name.

“Rin, you’re my daughter.” He pressed play on the video player, and it was her first birthday party.

In the video, Doc had just presented the small baby girl in the video with a plush toy of a sheep dog, similar to the puppy that was sitting next to the girl.

Then, in the real world, a sheepdog walked up to Rin, and barked quietly, before rolling over on his back, expecting belly rubs.

Rin, however was just staring at the screen, with the same ten yard stare that Doc had the previous day. She shook her head.

“I-I…”

“Rin?”

She took off her backpack and unzipped it, pulling out the stuff toy.

Marty happened to walk in with Rin’s suitcases.

“Hey Doc, where do I put these?” he asked.

But Doc was distracted by Rin, holding the stuff toy.

“You…you really are my father?”

“Yes. And I’ve been waiting years…I was hoping one day you’d find out the truth and come find me.” He said, as he hugged her.

She cried, and hugged him tight.

“Whoa Doc…this is heavy” said Marty. “I never knew you had a daughter…” Marty seemed pretty shocked actually. He’d known Doc for quite a long time, and didn’t remember him mentioning a daughter--but then he also remembered that Rin was the result of his messing with the timeline, and then just shrugged it off.

“Anyways…if you’re okay with it Rin, I want you to live here, okay? I don’t want you going back to them, ever.”

“But I still have a question…If who I thought was my mother, isn’t my mother…then who is she? Why does she have the same last name as my mother?”

“She’s your mother’s sister.”

“O-oh…”

“Anyways, since you’ll be staying here, there’s actually some people I’d like you to meet…I’ll bring them over tomorrow. For now, I would like to catch up with you.”

“And you can finally answer my science questions?”

“Sure. But you have to answer some questions about yourself, first, Rinnie.” He stroked his daughter’s hair.

Marty crossed his arms, and nodded his head happily. He actually felt better about Rin’s existence now. She’d grown on him.

He felt that there was a bright future ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not all! A modestly sized epilogue is coming soon! Also there will be a sequel (actually multiple sequels) and some prequels too. And AUs. Also the introduction of other OCs too.


	5. The McFly Halloween Party + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes to Marty's halloween party and runs into her adoptive parents' friend. In the epilogue theres a fluffy father daughter moment between Rin and Doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I ended up making a full chapter before the epilogue oh well. But anyways, enjoy!  
> I'll start on the sequel relatively soon (my laptop is kinda broken--it works (albeit being shitty, though that was common before) but the battery is busted and i need a new one. I can plug it in but I'm paranoid i'll accidentally unplug it and lose all my work.)  
> Anyways I might write the sequel on my mom's ipad on Notes or my phone on Google Docs or Notes, but thats up in the air (I like to have my outline open on my phone on docs, and then type on my computer)  
> Anyways enough my my incoherent babble, here's the chapter.

After Rin broke from hugging her father, Marty felt this was the time to ask her.

“Hey, Rin, my family is having a Halloween party tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

“Well…I’ve never been to a party…”

“Ah, well it’s a costume party…”

Rin frowned. “Oh. I don’t have a costume…I mean I guess what I’m wearing is a costume but…”

Doc seemed like he had an idea. “I’ll be right back” He walked out of the garage.

Not even a minute later he was back, holding a period accurate purple dress from the late 1800s.

“Whoa, father, where’d you get this?”

“Your stepmother. You’ll meet her tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Rin said. “I guess I should go put this on” she went and put the costume on in Marty’s truck. Marty then drove her to his house. Jennifer was waiting outside wearing a Jem and the Holograms costume.

Rin got out of Marty’s truck, and Marty walked her up to Jennifer.

“Wow, Rin…you look great.” Said Jennifer.

“Thanks…” Rin blushed a bit. She turned to Marty. “I suppose we match?” she joked.

Marty blushed.

“Yeah Marty, people would almost think she’s your girlfriend.” Jennifer joked.

“Aw, Jen, c’mon.” Marty said awkward.

“What, I mean you could have told me you were gonna wear that, I would have been your cowgirl. Or your cow.” Jennifer joked more.

“Jen!” Marty blushed a bit more.

Rin blushed when Jennifer said the girlfriend thing. “Girlfriend? Haha…I’m sure Marty already has a girlfriend--”

“Yes, and that would be me” said Jennifer.

“Oh…Uh…” Rin felt awkward. She felt like a third wheel. She felt bad that Marty had kissed her on the cheek. She should have known this was Marty’s girlfriend since she had ridden in the truck with them that morning. Hell, hadn’t Marty mentioned her the day previously? “Yes…Erm…”

“Let’s all just go inside.” Marty linked arms with both girls, and entered his house.

Marty’s parents greeted him.

“Oh, Marty, who’s the girl? Another girlfriend of yours?” Lorraine cooed in Rin’s direction.

“Ha, no Mrs. McFly, I’m just a…friend…” Rin said awkwardly.

“Yeah…A friend.” Marty added. He led Rin and Jennifer over to the backyard where the party was happening.

Rin awkwardly let go of Marty.

“Yeah…so…um…I’m gonna be playing music at the party.” Marty said

“Oh, you make music?” Rin asked

“Yeah, I play guitar…and I’m pretty…good at it.” Marty said, bragging a little bit. He admittedly did kinda want to impress her.

“Ah.” She said. She seemed a little indifferent, but not in a way that meant she was purposefully trying to insult him.

“Yeah...” he could sense her indifference however, and it concerned him now. “So…uh are you hungry? You want a soda or something?”

“Soda?”

“Yeah”

“I’ve…never had soda before…I was only allowed to drink water or herbal tea” she shrugged.

“Ah…so…uh…you want one?”

“I’ll try it.” She said

“Okay.” Marty walked over and got her a can of Pepsi, and walked back over to her, and handed it to her.

She opened it, and took a sip, then made a grossed out face, and coughed. “W-what is this?”

“It’s Pepsi. It’s a cola.”

She coughed. “Okay. I-I don’t know how to feel…It’s really bubbly…” she coughed a bit more.

“Have you…Have you never had a carbonated drink before??”

“No, I haven’t. I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“Hm…” he took the can from her and started drinking from it. He kinda wished he’d given her diet in that case, but he didn’t want to make her drink this, but he didn’t want to waste it either, so what the hell. “So…um…”

Rin wanted to hug her knees, but the outfit she was wearing didn’t allow it. She looked up.

Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. She thought, as she spotted someone, who made her blood run cold.

“Rin, are you okay?”

“Uh…don’t look now but…uh one of my par--adoptive parents” she corrected herself “Friends is here…” she pointed to a woman talking with Marty’s parents, who was wearing a suit and holding a glass of wine while laughing with them. “And if she sees me, I’m dead. M-my adoptive parents won’t let me out of my room! I-I’ll never see father again…” she panicked because she just found out who her father was, and now here was a risk that she might never see him again!

“Come with me Rin.” Marty grabbed her hand, and ran into his house, and took her to his room.

“God damn, Marty! Your room is a mess!” she said judgementally.

“I know, I haven’t had time to clean it!” Marty said. “But take a seat on my bed. It’s…relatively clean.”

She awkwardly sat.

“Okay so I’m gonna see if I can get them to leave…How snooty would you say your pare--aunt and uncle are? And their friends?”

“Uh…kinda. I wouldn’t have anything to compare to…” she said, seeing as she’d lived with them her whole life pretty much.

“Hm…okay give me a second. If…uh…by some unlikely chance they come in here for some reason, hide in my closet.”

“What if they go in the closet?” she asked crossing her arms.

“Cover yourself with my clothes?”

“Ew…but I guess, it’s what I gotta do to not be taken away from my dad forever.” She said, crossing her arms.

Marty left his room, and went back to the backyard. He went to the little makeshift stage, and picked up his guitar and plugged it in. He tapped the microphone to see if it was on. “I’m just doing a little soundtest.” He said.

He started shredding as loudly as possible. He had to. Rin’s happiness absolutely depended on it.

All the guests, however, were covering their ears. I mean, he was loud enough to be heard several blocks away.

“HEY KID KEEP IT DOWN” Biff yelled at Marty. He however changed his tune when he got an unhappy glare from George, his employer. “I mean keep up the good work! You’re very talented!” he corrected himself as to not be fired.

Marty finished shredding. Unfortunately the woman hadn’t left yet. Marty grumbled, and headed back to his room.

“Plan A…did not work.” Marty groaned.

“What _was_ plan A?”

“Well I was shredding sick licks on my guitar--”

“Oh that was you? I thought someone was strangling a cat.” She said.

“Hey!” Marty said

Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

“C’mon Rin I’m trying to help you!”

“But you didn’t get her to LEAVE!” Rin stood up and walked out of his room, then she saw the woman in the living room and immediately back tracked back into Marty’s room, of course not without falling backwards onto him.

“Whoa, careful!” he said. “Why did you come in--Oh” he said when Rin pointed to the woman. “Well this is going to be…hm…” Marty couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Oh Marty, it’s no use, I’m toast! I’ll never see my real father again!” she cried.

Marty took off her glasses and dried her tears.

“No! You can just hide in my room and--and I’ll try something else, okay? We’re not quitting just yet.” He hugged her and stroked her fluffy black hair. He pulled back. “Now you go sit in my room and make yourself comfortable. I’ll take care of this.”

With that, Rin followed his directions and left the room.

Marty picked up a glass of soda and walked over to the woman.

“Hey Miss! Oh…uh oooooops” Marty exaggerated as he dumped the glass on the woman.

“My pantsuit!!!!” the woman seemed mad.

“Uh…sorry!”

“Now I have to go home! Shame on you young man!” the woman stomped out.

Marty was relieved. He really was not expecting it to be that easy. He went back to his room, and told Rin the good news.

She lept up. “Marty! You did it!” she was actually kinda surprised. She hugged him close. She pulled back and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Marty kinda got into it--but then he remember _“oh right she’s not Jennifer!!”_ and immediately pulled away. “Uh yeah let’s not do that?” he said awkwardly.

“Right…right…” Rin felt bad remembering Marty had a girlfriend--and even if he didn’t why would he ever want to get on a romantic basis with her? Just the fact that her real father was his best friend would have been enough to make things extremely awkward.

And Rin wasn’t exactly as beautiful as one of those models or starlets on TV anyways. Meanwhile Jennifer was gorgeous. Rin sighed a little, not enough for Marty to notice of course.

I mean Rin felt she could never compare to Jennifer. She barely knew her, but she was sure Jennifer and Marty were meant for each other.

Rin felt terrible. She didn’t want to be jealous. Not. At. All.

She put on a poker face.

“Thank you Marty.” She said faking happiness--something she was good at.

They went back to the backyard, and Rin enjoyed the rest of her first party in 14 years.

 

**Epilogue**

After the Halloween party Rin went back to Doc’s garage.

“Are you okay with sleeping in this bed? It’s usually where Marty sleeps when he sleeps over.” Asked Doc

“Yeah.” Rin, said sitting on the bed and grabbing the pillow and putting her face in it.

“Are you okay Rinnie?” Doc frowned.

“It’s fine…d-dad…it’s just kinda weird being here, you know?” she said.

“Well…I’ll do whatever I can to make you feel more comfortable here.” He said walking over with the photo album full of baby pictures of Rin, sitting down next to her and opening it.

“So that’s me as a baby?” she asked.

“Yes…you were so adorable.” He smiled. He showed her more pictures.

She smiled. The more pictures he showed her, the more she remembered regarding her first birthday. She teared up and hugged Doc. “Dad.” She felt more comfortable referring to him as her father. He smiled.

Einstein ran over. “Boof!” he barked.

Rin turned to him. “E-einy?”

“Boof!” he panted, smiling. He hopped on her and licked her cheek while she laughed and pet him.

“Einstein has missed you.” Doc said. “Too bad Copernicus never got to see you again before he…passed…”

Rin frowned. “I felt like I missed having a dog…but Mo--Aunt never liked dogs or wanted any around her.”

Doc hugged and patted her head. “Well I love dogs.”

She smiled.

“Anyways, are you feeling at home yet?”

“Yeah…actually.” She smiled.

“Good.” He smiled back to his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the first story in the New Timeline Series!!!  
> I'm not sure which story (out of ALL the ones I have planned) that I should do next.  
> I have three fics planned so far, one almost completely planned one thats a sequel to this one, a flashback oneshot, and a flashback multichapter fanfic (though I may or may not lump the oneshot and fic together since they roughly take place at the same time and focus on Doc)  
> I have more fanfics to outline involving all of my OCs that I'm not sure whether to lump all of them into New Timeline or not...I'll figure it out.
> 
> The fics I will plan out with be:  
> *One about Myrtle and Jules (being that Rin does play a part in it, it may be in New Timeline)  
> *One about Verne starting high school and meeting Bob  
> *Series of oneshots about Verne and Nari  
> *A story about Bonnie and Emmett taking place roughly pre video game that ends a few years after the video game.  
> *A story about Clara and my OC Lucy  
> *A story on how Doc met Rin's mother  
> *An AU fic in the Citizen Brown timeline  
> *probably more AUs I haven't written down all of my ideas yet


End file.
